Cinder-rama:A Yu Yu Hakusho cinderella story
by tmnt1234
Summary: Kurama, treated like a servant for years finally grows tired of not getting his happiness. He decides to defy his step father's orders and goes to the ball of prince Hiei and makes his own happily ever after.


Chapter one  
 _Once upon a time, There lived a widowed mother and her son. The mother was a wonderful woman. She lived everyday with a smile, and she loved her son, Kurama very much. But she knew that Kurama needed a father figure in his life, so she remarried a wealthy man with two sons of his own, by name of Yusuke and Kuwabarra. This is where our story begins, on that fateful day where Kurama's new step family arrived..._

 _Kurama POV_  
"Oh mother, it feels just like Christmas! I get a father, and brothers all in one day!"  
"Yes, my son. I know this will take some getting used to. we've been two peas in a pod you and I, for a long time now. I know it will be a major adjustment. I only hope you will be happy with the man I married. I know, he's not your father but I hope you can see him as a father figure. He is most anxious to meet you and start getting to know you. Just think, you'll have boys around your age to play with, so when I have to go away for business you won't be alone."  
"I do hope they like me, mother."  
"They will love you! Just be the little man I know you can be."  
"I will mother. I promise."  
"Remember my son, be patient and be kind."  
"Yes mother."  
I remember this day all to well. The day that my life should have been a happy one. At that moment, I had no idea just how wrong I was. My mother was all happy and I was happy for her. I had never seen her smile like the way she did when my step family arrived at our house. I was only 8 yrs old when my mother remarried. I respected her decision to remarry. You see, my mother worked away from home quite often, and I was often watched by the few house servants that we had. It was a happy life, but my mother figured that I need a father figure in my life. She would not live long enough to know, just how wrong she truly was. My step father, Lord Miyamoto was a tall, stern man. He had two sons of his own from a previous marriage and they like their father, had cruel and wicked hearts. But I was only a child, who saw a father in his life at last, and brothers who I could talk to and play with. Yusuke-the eldest out of my step brothers, was the same age as me. All I wanted at the time was to get to know him. Kuwabarra-only a year younger, was dense and often followed Yusuke around like a dog at its master's heels, and would do exactly everything he said, or did and he was just as cruel as his brother. Within a fortnight of my step family's arrival, my mother had to go on a business trip and left me home with my step family. I had not idea that that would be the last time I would ever see her alive. Several weeks later, after hearing no word from mother, we received a letter, stating that my mother had gotten deathly sick on her travels and had died of a terrible fever. I had never felt so alone in all my life.  
"We have to be a family now" my step father stated "And rearrange the household". All of the servants were dismissed, and all of mother's belongings were packed away. The funeral for mother was just as tragic, for I had to be the one to close the casket so they could bury her. When we arrived home, my step father and step brothers showed their true colors.  
"Kurama, from now on you will be doing all the house work which includes cleaning, cooking, washing, scrubbing floors, and any other task we demand of you. You are not to complain. You will no longer sleep in your room, for your room will now be Yusuke's. you will sleep in the kitchen on mat of straw in front of the fireplace, and your clothes will be either sold or given to your step brothers. You are no longer a member of this family, Kurama. You are nothing more than servant. Now, get to work on cooking our dinner, and be quick about it. And, when you speak to me, you will address me as 'My Lord'. Is that quite understood?"  
"Y-Yes, My lord. I understand. I will cook the dinner. And I promise to be obedient and hard working. I do wish to please you."  
"Good. Now, get to work. We want our dinner in less than an hour."  
"As you wish."  
I did indeed do as they commanded. After that terrible day, they worked me like a slave from morning till night. I did all the house work, cooking, scrubbing, and anything else they could come up with. Over the years of being forced into servitude, my step brothers began to call me by cruel names, but the one that stayed was 'Cinder-rama'. That was what they called me, for my face was covered in ash and soot from sleeping in front of the fire place at night, my clothes were tattered and ragged. I truly looked the part of an abused servant boy, and I played my part well. My mother's words still stayed with me ' _Be patient, and be kind_ '. I did as she asked. I was kind, but I was also obedient and hard working. I would not have happiness in my life till the day the invitation to the ball arrived...


End file.
